Diary
by wildsakura
Summary: What if Naruto's diary get into Sasukes hands SasuxNaru
1. Chapter 1

At the training grounds the yellow head boy was looking for something while his team was training

"Hey Sasuke have you seen my diary"he wispered across the training grounds. Sasuke went to over to the Naruto and stood aganist the tree "now what did you said? I couldn't hear when I all the way over there"Sasuke said as Naruto sighed and took a deep breath"have you seen my diary?"The blonde asked again as Sasuke just stared for a few moments.

The black haired boy folded hid arms aganist his chest"I have not seen your diary dope, and what boy keeps a dairy in there posetions I thougt pnly girls do that kind of stuff"Sasuke smirked as Naruto had a light blush across hs face. He just stood there quitly and began to point his fingers together just like Hinata did"well I do and I lost it"he said nervously and the blacked eyed boy just kept the smirk on his face as he lifted his self from the tree"then I guess I help you look"he said as Naruto smiled and they started searching the traing grounds.

"where do you think you left?"Sasuke asked as he opend the bush and found a fox shape diary laying that had the name "Naruto" on its cover"I was writing in it near the tree and then Kakshi was bothering me about what I was writing so he decided to slap it out my hands and almost read it until I kicked it and it flew somewhere"he stated as Sasuke had something evil plan when he picked up the Diary and decied to put in his poket. He waited until practice was over and everyone of team seven left to read Naruto's diary.

well my first chapters up please send a review


	2. Chapter 2

At the Uchiha mansion Sasuke went to take a bath before he reads Naruto's Diary. The black boy wanted to read as quick as he can so he could see what Naruto thought when he's not in front of people.Then he quickly got out of the tub and but on his robe and went to his room, where to diary layed on his bed.

"Now time to see what the dope really be thinking" Sasuke said as he opened it carefully and a picture fell out. He picked the picture up and stared at it, the picture was with him and Nauto when they were little. Sasuke wonder why he had the picture and then looked at the back of it and saw writing that was in orange pen.

He read it and it said: "you are my best friend and I don't don't always think of you as a my rival because I know we can be more" it stoped as Sasuke looked at it surprizingly as he read it over and over again until he understood what Naruto was saiying and grinned a little as he put it to the side of him.He fliped to the first entry of the diary and began to read.

First entry: Dear diary,

Today we went to the training grounds ansd sasuke was just standing there deep in thought as I stalk from where I was hiding. He is so beautiful why couldn't I be a girl instead of a boy, then I will be a shuwen to get a chance with him.

Sasuke just stared at the first entry and shook his head thinking this couldn't be Naruto."_Naruto diary could have been Sakuras by mistake" _he thought as he look at it closely and saw that it said "why couldbn't be a boy instead of a girl" and he blinked twice in confusion"_but Sakura is already a girl I think?"_he thought again and turned the page to the second entry and begain to read again.

Second entry: Dear Diary,

Sakura I would wantr to say this but get your disgusting hand of my Sasuke! whatin world is wrong with her everyday its like Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun one of these days I am going to smack you one for saying his name in vain like that you damn slut.

The young Uchiha just rubed his eyes and looked at what Naruto wrote again as he was going to have to take a break and get back to reading as he put the book under his pillow and went to wash his face with cold water.He looked at himself in the mirror looking at his reflection"I should spy on Naruto to see what he is saying about me with out writing in his Diary" he stated as he went to put a black out on and go spy on the blonde headed fox.


	3. Chapter 3

The young Uchiha was off to the blondes house as he brung the stuff that he needed for his night of spying on Naruto Uzumaki his secret admire. He did know what to expect from what he had seen so far.

He was in a tree next to Naruto's window and took out bonoculars from his pocket and put it to his eyes as he tried finding Naruto with them. He turned left and didn't see nothing and looked left still not seeing no sign of Naruto, until he came out his bathroom with his white robe on. Sasuke wanted to turn the bonoculars away but he couldn't, he was too into the moment of seeing Naruto with nothing on but a robe he couldn't move.

Naruto put a big white t-shirt on the bed and bag shorts, as he began to remove the towel Sasuke's nose began to bleed."wow he has no inch of body fat on him what so ever"he stated as he began to drool as the towel fully fell as "and I thought I was bad" Kakashi said as Sasuke fell out of the tree. Naruto heard a bump as he ran to the window "what the hell!" he yelled as he looked around and saw no one there.

"May ask you what you was doing looking at Naruto through his window?" the copy ninja said as Sasuke wiped the blood from his nose and the suliva off his mouth"non of your bussiness" he said as he got and dust his self off."Its not mine but let me give you some peeping advice don't keep you garud down" he said as Kakashi walked away and Sasuke climbed back in tree and took the bonoculars back out and saw his cloths were already on. "Damn that Kakashi" he said as he looked again seeing Naruto talking.

Sasuke went closer to see what he was talking about."omg he actually talk to me and at least I didn't say anything stubit" the blonde said as he was jumping on his bed happily" Sasuke is so hot just want jump on him damn it"he said as Sasuke twiched at what he said as he spent around and around not even get dizzy.

"I am so happy I really wish I was girl though so I can confess to him and then we can get married and kill Sakura together"he said as the young Uchiha just stared at him acting like a crazy fan girl"that will be such a wonderful life, but Sasuke wants to revive his clan I can't help him when Im a boy"he sighed and looked down as Sasuke just thought of something, something that he was going to regreat but going to have to do it any way just to make Naruto happy.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning after that night, in the Uchiha mansion Sasuke awaken as the sun beams through his window as he rubs his eyes. He crawls out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash up. He ran hot bath and waited till it fill to a certain point to turn it off as he thought about how was he going to win Naruto over to him.

As he thought not noticing that the bath tub was still running until he felt water on his feet and saw water over flowing the tub. He stop thinking and ran to the bathtub to turn the water off until he slipped on some of the water and hit his head on the solid ground.

"Owww!" he yelled as he got up quickly and turned off the tub and fell in the tub.

"This is not my day" he said under the water as he got and ran to the kitchen to get a bucket and a mop to get up the water.

He went back to the bathroom and got up all the water. Then he went to his room and got a blue and white towel that hat UCHIHA in the middle to dry himself and took off the wet cloths. He put the toel around his waist and went in his brown dresser to get a pair of black shorts and a black shirt to match it.

"I just tell him after training today that I want to talk to him and give him a secret location so no one will see"he explained to himself and put his cloths on as he walked out the door sighing.

As he was walking to the training grounds he saw Iruka-sensei coming out of the market as he went over to say hello.

"Hello Iruka-sensei"he said as Iruka smiled at him as he droped the bags by mistake and bend down to pick them up.

"How clumsy of me"he said as Sasuke helped him pick up the food.

"Kakashi won't be able to make it to practice today so you and your teamates have some free time"Iruka said picking up the food and putting them in the bag.

"Why isnt' he coming?"he said curiously as he put the last of the food in the bag.

"Well" he said blushing a bright red as he hurried and ran to his house without a goodbye.

Sasuke just looked at him running away as he saw he left something behind as he picked it up he saw it was whip cream.

"Iruka-sensei you frogot your whip cre-" his words stoped as he had a mental mathamatic problem.

Kakashi+Iruka+whip creambad mental image

Sasuke droped the can and start walking away with a headache as he went to the training grounds to tell the others about Kakashi not being able to make it to practice.

At the training grounds Sakura hitted Naruto for asking her out. As Sasuke walked over and she lounge on him like he didn't care, but she was pushed on the floor. Then he looked at Naruto looking away from them trying not to care when Sakura lounge on his black haired crush.

"Where's Kakashi sensei?"he said trying to get The black haired Uchiha from staring at him. ' why is he looking at me and he looks more hot then usual?' he thought as he finally notice the pink head was on the floor.

"Sakura-chan are you alright?"the blonde asked as she was waiting for Sasuke to say the same thing until she shot up and dusted her self off.

"Of course I am, its not like Sasuke-kun did on perpose"she said as he rolled his eyes and walked closer to Naruto.

He wispered to him that "he wants him to meet him here at dawn and don't tell anyone". The blonde stood quite as he nodded and Sasuke walked away with a slight smile.

Sakura was curious so she went over to him and asked and he didn't anwsered as he just walked away and went home to get changed to meet Sasuke.


	5. Chapter 5

As Naruto walked home he thought this will be his only chance to get Sasuke to listen to how he felt about him. The blonde was so excited he didn't see the thing he triped over. He began rubbing his face because it was inflicted with pain as he looked back to see what he tripped over he saw a foot sticking out of the bushes and something was telling him not to open the bushes and telling him to walk away (well knowing Naruto Uzumaki he will check out anything that looks unfamiliar to him).

"Okay her goes nothing"he gulped as he grabed a hedge and opened it quickly.

'Oh my God' he thought as he saw a naked Kakashi kissing a Naked Iruka 'and I thought I was the only one' he thought again as Iruka looked at Naruto who was just staring, The brown headed sensei can only blush and stare back.

Naruto's head hurted very much and didn't want to know how and why they are together in the bushes together. He just stood up and continued to walk to his house with his hand on his head.

Kakashi just started to laugh as Iruka complained about making out in the bushes. Then Kakashi stated that he wasn't complaining at the start and Iruka began to hit him on his head harshly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto finally gets home after that exeperenice he had. Then he opened his house door and went in to put on new cloths to wear until suddenly Neji came flying through his window like superman and fell face first on the solid wooden floor (imagen the brusies).

"Neji what the hell!" the blonde said as he ran over to check if he was alright.

"what happen the hell happened?" Neji sat up and took a seat on Naruto's couch.

"Well it all happened like this" Neji said as he was cleared his throat.

"It all started when I was doing my hair" He stated as Naruto nodded and looked at the clock and wish he will hurry up.

"Then I was in the bathroom minding my own buissness, until Hinata knocked on the door"He said as he sighed twisting his hair.

"Neji I am sorry to interupt you but I have to go somewhere in 4-hours" he said as Neji nodded and continued his story.

"Well then I asked her what she wanted and she said that she had to go to the bathroom, then I said that you know I take 5 hours to do my hair and then she went quiet all of sudden and then she bust down the door and pick me up and took me outside and kicked me like a football!" He said quickly running out breath.

"Hinata would'nt do that" Naruto said as he stated as Neji just looked at him like he was stubit as he got up thinking he wouldn't know he doesn't even live with hinata. All Neji did was smile and went through the front door then noticing his hair was a wreak and began to scream loudly when went outside.

"The things people do just to get relaxed in there house" he said as he went to thye bathroom to freahen up a bit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he came out the bathroom it was 11:30 and he went to get something nice to put on. He scan through his dresser and found a black fishnet shirt and loose shorts to match and he thought it looked nice. So he decided to put it on quickly so he can get there early so he can make it on time.

Naruto walked and he was nervous so he was a little shakened up about Sasuke and the whole "Im going to confess to him" thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto finally made it to the training grounds as leaned on one of the trees near him and awaited for Sasuke arrival.

"I hope he not going to trick me" he said as he bit his lip and made hand into fist.

Naruto wanted to cry but he didn't because he knew Sasuke wouldn't do something that cruel (yeah he will). Then Sasuke began to enter the training grounds with a smirk on his face.

"Have you been waiting long Naruto?" the black haired boy said as the blonde began to blush lightly.

"No..not not really"He studdered as he blushed even harder 'damn Im starting to sound like Hinata' ht thought as Sasuke walked up to him slowly as Naruto started to back up until he remember he was leaning on a tree.

Sasuke can only smile and walk close to him as he got next to Naruto. Then the blonde picked up his head slowly as he was face to face with Sasuke. Naruto wanted to say something but the words couldn't get out. Then Sasuke took out the fox looking diary and handed it to him as Naruto's eyes just widened when he saw his diary in Sasukes hand.

"When did you find it?" Naruto asked as he reach for the diary.

"I found it the first day you told me to look for it" he answered as Naruto stoped reaching and just look at him.

"Did you read any of it?" he asked again as he gritted his teeth.

"Yeah I did"he said as he just smiled at Naruto and put the diary down on the ground and crossed his arms.

"Is this why you told me to come out here Sasuke to tell me you read my diary" Naruto asked as he started to get nervous at what his comback will be.

"No" he said as he put his hands on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto didn't want to look up because he was afraid of facing rejection.

"I came told you to come out to tell you that I love you Naruto" he said as Naruto eyes began to widen as he looked up into Sasukes cool black eyes to see if he was lying but there was no sign of it.

"I love you to Sasuke" he said as Sasuke just smiled and kissed him on his lips softly and then broke the kiss and notice that Naruto was crying.

"Why are you crying?" he asked as Naruto smiled and rubbed the tears away.

"Im crying because im happy to be with you" he anwsered softly as he hugged Sasuke tightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is not the end yet the last chapter will be typed up soon!.


	6. Chapter 6

That night Sasuke didn't want to leave his Naruto so he told him to stay at his house so he won't feel lonley anymore then he use to. Then they heard the bushes moving as Naruto twiched and squeezed Sasuke so he won't experience what he had earlier yesturday.

"Whats the matter Naruto-kun?" he said as the blonde thought of a excuse not let Sasuke go and look into the bushes.

"I want to stay like this for a little longer okay?" he said as Sasuke put his hand on the blondes head and smiled.

"Alright" he said as they heard a loud yell coming from the bushes as Naruto just shivered and his eye began to twich.

Sasuke was curious as he walk while he was still hugging Naruto. They both bent down near the bush as Sasuke opened the bushes and this time it was gai-sensei and Lee. Naruto passed out from what he seen and the black haired boy's eye just twiched.

"What the hell is going on" Sasuke said as he looked at lee blushing a dark shade of red and saw Gai-sensei staring at him.

"Well I guess our youthful secret is out Lee" Gai stated as Lee sat up and grabed his cloths to cover himself.

"Look I won't tell antone about this if you will put back on your cloths cause what I am seeing is blinding" Sasuke said as they both agreed and the blak haired boy picked up Naruto and sighed as he headed to his house he kissed Naruto softly on lips he broke kiss and smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he made it home Naruto came to he looked at Sasuke and poke him to make him notice he was a wake.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun" Sasuke said as he let the blonde down.

"Yeah" he said as Sasuke kissed him deeply and making him gasping for air to breath and then after he kissed him he opened the door and they both went inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Naruto woke up next to naked Sasuke as he began to blush and admire his lovers body. Sasuke woke up looking at a blushing blonde as he smirked.

"Like what you see?"he asked as Naruto blushed even harder as he jumped out of the bed naked as well and ran to the bathroom to take a bath. ' Im finally with Sasuke at last' he thought and looked at his surrondings ' how am I going to confront Sakura?' he asked himself as smiled.

Sasuke came in still naked on and Naruto eye twiched "do you have any shame what so ever" he said as the black haired boy rubbed his head.

"Nope" he smiled as Naruto just sighed and told sasuke to get him a robe or something to cover himself with.

Then Sasuke went to get him a robe to wear as he got on that was Itach's. It was red and said "ITACHI" on thfront in small letters.

"Isn't that your brothers?"he asked as Sasuke ignored and handed it to him as he walked out the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later Naruto came out the bath and Sasuke was dressed and ready to go the training ground.

" here, you can wear this" he said as he said as he handed it to him.

"wheres my clothing?"he asked as Saske rubbed the back of his head.

"Lets just say I love you but hate you clothing" He said as Naruto chuckled and began to put on his cloths.

Then they were on him and Sasuke smiled and told him that he looked better in that then what he had on as they headed out the door and headed for the training grounds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they walked Naruto stomach began to grumble "Sasuke Im hungry, let go eat before training" he said as Sasuke nodded and they walked to the ichiraku romen stand. They saw Iruka sitting there Naruto didn't want to remember the whole bushes incident.

They walked near the stand and took a seat next to Iruka. "two bowls of beef romen please" Naruto said as Iruka was surprize to see both Sasuke and Naruto coming here together without fighting what so ever.

"Hello Naruto" he said as Naruto turned around and smiled.

"Hi" Naruto said as two bowls of romen was set infront of Sasuke and Naruto as the blonde grabed some chop sticks andf began to eat.

"So how have you been doing Sasuke?" Iruka asked as Sasuke turned and sighed.

"Good" Sasuke said as Naruto finished his romen and looked at Sasuke and as he smiled brightly.

Sasuke finished his portion of romen and took money out to pay for it as Iruka just stared at him.

"Say goodbye Naruto and come along" Sasuke said after he payed for the romen.

"Bye Iruka sensei" The blonde said as he followed Sasuke to the training grounds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had entered the training grounds where Sakura and Kakashi awaited for them. The pink head just ignored the blonde that was next to him and ran for Ssasuke as Naruto pulled the black haired boy close to him so Sakura won't touch him. Kakashi looked from the corner of his eye to see what was happening. Naruto was getting pissed at Sasuke for not saying something so since he wasn't going to do something he was.

"Sakura why don't you go and train with Kakashi sensei?" He insised as he started to pinch Sasukes arm.

"No thank you I rather train with Sasuke instead" She said as the black haired boy had a shiver up his spine then he felt Naruto pinch.

"Ouch!" Sasuke said as he looked at a pissed off Naruto ready to kill Sakura and he was'nt to in the mood to wipe up blood so he thought of an idea to get Sakura permanently away from them.

"Naruto-kun are you alright dearest" Sasuke said smiling lightly at him as Naruto blushed and looked at him.

"Sasuke-kun I don't think this is the time or place for this"Naruto played along as he put his right hand on his face since the other one is being to hold Sasuke.

Kakashi stared away from his book to see what was the delay with the training and saw Sasuke and Naruto flirting with each other like no one was infront of them.

"You really do look beautiful today Naru" He said as Naruto chuckled at his compliment and Sakura was only there trying not to listen to they'er words of love.

"Sasuke-kun why don't you stop playing around with Naruto and come train with me" The pink haired girl said as Sasuke began to hug Naruto.

"I want to play with Naru-chan" he said as Naruto thought he was getting a little out of hand with his choice of words to say and Kakashi was just staring wide eyed at the both of them.

He wispered something in the blondes ear and Naruto just nodded and Sasuke broke the hug and went closer to Narutos face and Kakashi was surprized at what they were going to do at place like this. Sakura felt heart broken as Sasuke finally touched the blonde lips with his.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura said as Naruto closed his eyes and kissed back and well Sakura she ran home crying like a little girl who lost her pet in a raging fire.

When they stopped Naruto couldn't help but jump on him happly as Sasuke fell to the ground and Kakashi went back to reading his book like nothing had happened and Iruka came little after and he was in shock and he was about to say something when he remember what Naruto seen yesturday so he went over to Kakashi and just sat next to him in confusion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Then Gai-sensei came in with happiness on his face annouceing that him and lee were getting married and said they'er youth was beautiful and Naruto was glad that he was laying on top of Sasuke passed out and Kakashi was digusted with his so called rival. Sasuke was happy to be with Naruto even if he was knocked out him he was still happy


End file.
